Fears
by Siberian Blue
Summary: À l'occasion d'un autre Halloween en compagnie des tortues, April réfléchit et se remémore comment elle a appris quelles étaient leurs plus grandes peurs.


****[Résumé]**** April réfléchit sur les tortues et leurs plus grandes peurs.

 ** **[Rated]**** T, beaucoup d'allusion à l'alcool et un tout petit peu de violence

 ** **[Disclamer]**** Je ne possède pas l'univers des tortues ninja, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour écrire ce que mon imagination me dicte.

 **[Note de l'auteure]** Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir posté depuis des années ! Mais non, je suis toujours vivante, je traverse juste une période difficile au niveau écriture.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ACuckoo voulait que j'écrive sur les tortues et ce dont elles ont le plus peur. La série à déjà fait un épisode là-dessus mais... Je me permets de l'ignorer allégrement. Je veux dire, dedans ils ont dit que la plus grande peur de Mikey, c'était les écureuils. Les écureuils ?! Sérieusement ? Des écureuils !

Bref XD Vous ressentez ma frustration ?

Ceci dit, je dois admettre ne pas être très fière de cet O.S... Mais maintenant qu'il est écris, je me dis autant le poster !

Juste histoire de vous prévenir, il y a de très légères (très très même) allusions au T-Cest, mais vraiment pas grand chose (OT4 pour ceux que ça intéresse). Voilà, sur ceux bonne lecture =)

* * *

« Et toi, Donnie, c'est quoi ta plus grande peur ? »

« Moi ? Oh, moi il y a rien qui m'effraie. »

* * *

April était adossée à un vieux mur en brique, attendant que le jour se couche. Elle sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et s'en alluma une tout en essayant d'ignorer le froid mordant du début de l'hiver.

C'était déjà Halloween et elle pouvait entendre au loin des enfants rire et la ville se préparer à faire la fête. L'ambiance régnant sur New York était légère, et pourtant April était maussade. Elle se souvenait pourtant d'une époque où elle avait l'habitude de rire, d'être joyeuse et innocente.

Mais elle n'était plus comme ça. Elle n'avait plus 16 ans maintenant, elle avait grandi, elle avait changé, et elle détestait la petite adolescente stupide qu'elle avait autre fois été.

Pourtant elle était toujours là, adossée à ce mur, attendant la nuit pour que les quatre hommes de sa vie ne daignent se montrer aux yeux de la ville, dans la fraîcheur typique d'Halloween... Les lampadaires s'étaient déjà allumé, mais celui juste à côté d'April s'éteignit sans prévenir, et elle se retrouva partiellement dans le noir, le mur lui faisant de l'ombre. La jeune fille releva les yeux vers l'ampoule désormais grillée et ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Si Michelangelo avait été là, il aurait très certainement caché sa trouille en faisant une de ses blagues ridicules.

Elle les connaissait. Quoi qu'ils en disent, elle les connaissait par cœur.

* * *

 _« Elles ne font pas assez peur, » s'écria Mikey, piquant sa crise comme un enfant trop capricieux._

 _April était alors âgée de 16 ans. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une petite queue de cheval et elle avait un style légèrement garçon manqué, avec son short-jean et ses baskets._

 _Mikey, lui, avait 15 ans, bien qu'on aurait très facilement pu lui en donner moins, surtout quand il se comportait comme ça. April savait que les tortues étaient toutes plus ou moins nées en même temps, et pourtant elle se demandait comment c'était possible quand il y avait un tel écart de maturité entre elles. Léo avait la maturité d'un jeune homme ayant la vingtaine, alors que Mikey donnait la sensation de n'avoir tout au plus qu'une douzaine d'années. Raphaël agissait constamment comme un garçon d'environs 18 ans qui ferait sa crise d'adolescence en retard, et seul Donatello semblait correspondre à son âge réel. Enfin, la plupart du temps..._

 _« Je sais pas, je les trouve plutôt effrayantes, moi, » dit Léo en observant les multiples araignées en plastiques que le benjamin avait accroché sur le mur._

 _« Je ne veux pas qu'elles soient effrayantes, » s'exclama Mikey avec verve, « je veux qu'elles soit terroribilifiantes ! »_

 _« Ce n'est pas un mot qui existe, Mike, » lança Donatello sans conviction depuis le canapé._

 _« Si, il existe, » s'insurgea la jeune tortue, « je l'ai entendu à la télé ! »_

 _Pendant que Donnie et Mikey se chamaillaient, April continuait à préparer le repaire pour la soirée d'Halloween. Elle accrochait maintenant de fausses toiles d'araignées au mur en brique, debout sur un petite échelle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle non plus, elle ne trouvait pas les araignées très effrayantes, mais ça faisait partie de l'ambiance._

 _« Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire, » demanda doucement Raph en passant à côté d'elle, avec une mine grognonne._

 _« Elles te font peur ? » se moqua gentiment la jeune fille en en secouant une devant les yeux émeraudes de la tortues. Celui-ci afficha un air blasé et repoussa la main d'April en maugréant « Tant que ce ne sont pas des cafards. »_

 _« Mais j'ai aussi prévu des cafards, » lança soudainement Mikey, ignorant Donatello qui était en train de lui répondre avec son doigt pointé en l'air._

 _Raphaël fut parcouru d'un frisson imperceptible. « Comment ça, tu as 'prévu' des cafards ? »_

 _Michelangelo afficha un grand sourire et se détourna complètement de Don qui fit la moue. « J'ai prévu de quoi effrayer tout le monde ce soir, » dit-il avec un sourire narquois mais néanmoins teinté de cette touche d'innocence qui le caractérisait habituellement, « ça a être un Halloween d'enfers ! »_

 _Léo croisa les bras avec un air pas très convaincu. Raphaël était à deux doigts de montrer les crocs, déjà agacé alors qu'il ne s'était encore rien passé. Donatello ignora totalement Mikey et retourna à son ordinateur portable._

 _Quant à April, elle afficha un grand sourire émerveillé en descendant de son échelle._

 _« Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a au programme, » s'exclama-t-elle, curieuse de savoir de quoi quatre ninjas pouvaient bien être effrayé._

 _Mikey se racla la gorge comme s'il était sur le point de chanter un air d'opéra. « Observe le grand Michelangelo en action ! » Il s'élança ensuite vers Donatello et jeta sur ses genoux ce qui ressemblait à un livre tout déchiré. « Voilà pour brainiac, » fit-il avec fierté avant de revenir aux côtés d'April et de lui murmurer avec une discrétion ostentatoire : « tu vois la panique dans ses yeux ? Il est terrorisé à l'idée que de précieuses connaissances soient ainsi réduites en bouillie ! »_

 _La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers la tortue couleur olive qui n'avait pas l'air effrayé le moins du monde. « Je vois pas en quoi un exemplaire des pages jaunes déchiré devrait éveiller chez moi une quelconque panique, » dit-il avec un air blasé._

 _Cependant, Michelangelo ne s'attarda pas là-dessus et sortit de nul part une boîte en plastique remplie de petit faux cafard et en vida le contenu sur la tortue au bandana rouge en s'exclamant : « Et voilà pour Raph ! » Le dénommé, qui n'avait rien vu venir, manifesta immédiatement son agacement en montrant les dents, les yeux en feux, et il se mit à pourchasser Mikey en criant son nom._

 _« Et finalement, le clou du spectacle, » termina la jeune tortue en s'élançant vers Léo. « Au secours, au secours, que quelqu'un m'aide, je vais mourir ! » Il tenta de se cacher derrière son grand frère qui, lui non plus, n'avait pas l'air effrayé et se contentait de regarder la scène avec un air neutre. Les disputes entre frères, c'était son quotidien après tout._

 _Une fois que Raph eut finalement réussi à donner une grosse tape sur la tête du benjamin et que l'ambiance était revenu à la normale, April récapitula : « Donc, Raph a peur des cafards, Donnie que l'on déchire des livres et Léo... »_

 _« Léo a peur qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, bien sûr ! » dit Mikey avec un grand sourire, tout en se frottant le derrière du cran, là où on l'avait frappé._

 _« Bien sûr, » répondit April en riant, « et toi ? »_

 _« Moi ? Oh, j'ai peur des robots-mutants-géants qu'il y a dans ma BD, mais c'était trop de travail. »_

* * *

La jeune femme tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette tout en se rappelant cette gamine qu'elle avait été. C'était le premier Halloween qu'elle avait passé avec les tortues. Ils étaient resté au repaire et avaient passé la soirée devant la télévision, à se goinfrer de bonbons. Ils étaient vraiment des enfants à l'époque.

Les cafards, les robots-mutants, des livres déchirés... Ça lui avait semblé si logique à l'époque. Elle n'avait pas remis en question le fait qu'il s'agissait des plus grandes peurs des tortues. Mais maintenant. Maintenant elle savait que leurs vraies peurs étaient plus profondes que ça.

Elle regarda sa montre. Il faisait encore trop jour. Elle tira une autre bouffée.

* * *

 _« Pourquoi il fait si noir tout d'un coup ?! »_

 _April tiqua en entendant l'étincelle de détresse dans la voix de Mikey. Toutes les lumières dans le couloir de la base des Kraangs venaient de s'éteindre, une à une, et ils n'y voyaient maintenant plus rien du tout. Elle jura intérieurement car ce n'était pas le moment de se retrouver aveugle. Si les autres avaient été là, ça aurait été moins problématique, mais là, elle avait besoin que Mikey soit ses yeux._

 _Léo et Raph se battaient avec d'autres adversaires plus loin, mais maintenant, avec le manque de lumière, il fallait qu'ils se repèrent au son pour aller les aider._

 _« Mikey ? » appela-t-elle en se tournant vers l'endroit où elle supposait qu'il était._

 _« April, j'y vois plus rien ! »_

 _La jeune fille tâcha de rester calme. Elle entendait déjà un début de sanglot se profiler dans la voix de Mikey, et si ils étaient deux à paniquer, ils étaient perdu._

 _« Moi non plus, » répondit-elle, « Donnie a dû couper l'électricité. Vient, on ne peut pas rester ici ! »_

 _« Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas avancer, » dit Mikey, sa voix enfantine se brisant vers la fin de sa phrase. Cela serra le cœur d'April. Elle n'avait que rarement vu Michelangelo pleurer sincèrement, et elle n'aimait pas ça._

 _Elle l'entendit alors se mettre à respirer de plus en plus bruyamment et chercha dans la noir, à tâtons, la silhouette de la petite tortue._

 _« Si tu peux, » dit-elle en trouvant enfin le bras de Mikey dans l'obscurité._

 _« Non... Non... Je... » bafouilla le plus jeune en se recroquevillant sur lui-même._

 _April réprima la nouvelle vague de panique allait la traverser. Mikey était de toute évidence en train de faire une crise d'anxiété, et elle se devait de rester calme._

 _« Respire profondément, » ordonna-t-elle, « tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il n'y a rien dans le noir qui n'était pas là à la lumière... »_

 _« Je sais. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi tu as peur ? »_

 _« Je ne... Je ne les vois plus, » dit Mikey d'une voix larmoyante, « je ne vois plus Léo, ni Raph... Je ne sais pas ce qui leur arrive... »_

* * *

Après cet incident, April n'eut plus jamais d'autre aperçus de la peur panique de Michelangelo pour le noir. Elle en avait parlé avec Donatello, et il lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait plus d'une crise d'angoisse que d'autre chose, et que le noir n'était qu'un élément déclencheur, pas une vraie phobie.

Mais la veilleuse, la petite veilleuse qui était constamment allumée dans la chambre de Mikey, ça, ça ne trompait pas.

April savait qu'il avait peur du noir. Il avait peur de ne pas voir ses frères. Et même si, d'ordinaire, il le camouflait comme il le pouvait, avec ses pitreries et ses mauvaises blagues, c'était quand même là.

Et tandis qu'elle s'allumait déjà une deuxième cigarette, elle se remémora le second Halloween qu'elle avait passé avec les tortues.

* * *

 _Elle avait 17 ans, les garçons en avaient 16. C'était la pleine adolescence, et cette année là, le petit groupe réalisa qu'Halloween était la soirée parfaite pour sortir dehors et se mêler à la foule en prétendant être déguisé. Une vie d'adolescent normal s'offrait aux tortues durant l'espace d'une soirée !_

 _Jusqu'à ce que Splinter y mette un feu rouge._

 _« On devrait y aller quand même, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on ferait le mur, » dit Raphaël avec un air très sérieux._

 _Les cinq adolescent étaient assis en rond dans le laboratoire. Moins décoré que le salon de l'an dernier, on y trouvait quand même quelques relents d'Halloween par ici ou par là, avec des chandeliers, des citrouilles et les fameuses araignées en plastiques disposées au milieu du matériel scientifique._

 _Raph passa la lampe de poche qu'il tenait à Léo, qui était assis à sa gauche. Ils avaient dit à Maître Splinter qu'ils allaient se raconter des histoires d'horreur, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Non, à la place, ils ruminaient de ne pas être à l'extérieur._

 _« Non, on ne va pas faire ça, » fit Léo fermement, « vous êtes tous sous ma responsabilité – sauf April, bien entendu – et je refuse de subir la colère de maître Splinter pour vos agissements. »_

 _Il passa ensuite la lampe de poche à Mikey qui s'éclaira le visage par en dessous. « Mec, c'est vraiment pas juste ! Splinter est trop à cran avec nous, c'est pas comme si on avait jamais vu New York, on s'en sortirait totalement ! »_

 _La lampe de poche passa à Donatello qui la fit tourner dans ses mains en disant : « Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça... Après tout, on ignore complètement comment on réagirait si on était dans une foule... Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'on serait genre, agoraphobe ou un truc comme ça. »_

 _« L'agoraphobie, c'est la peur de la foule, c'est ça ? » demanda April lorsque l'appareil lumineux lui atterrit dans les mains._

 _« La foule, et les espaces publics. L'agoraphobe a plus particulièrement peur de tous ce qui pourrait faire obstacle à sa fuite, si jamais le besoin de fuir se manifestait. »_

 _« Je vois, » fit doucement April._

 _« Oui, ben en attendant, je vais devenir rat-phobe si ça continue comme ça, parce que Splinter me tape carrément sur les nerfs, » dit Raph alors que la lampe revenait vers lui, avant de la repasser sur sa gauche._

 _« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau, » fit Léo, « tu es tout le temps agacé. » La tête chaude allait répondre, mais il se retint à la dernière seconde car il n'avait pas la lampe dans les mains. « Et je ne crois pas que rat-phobe soit le bon terme... Donnie ? »_

 _« Musophobie, » statua le dénommé en attrapant la lampe qu'on venait de lui lancer, « la peur des souris et des rats. »_

 _« Quoi, ça a vraiment un nom ? » demanda Raph._

 _« Et la peur des serpents ? » fit Mikey avec un grand sourire._

 _« Ophiophobie. »_

 _« La peur des insectes ? » questionna April._

 _« Entomophobie. »_

 _« La peur de la peur ? » redemanda Mikey._

 _« Phobophobie. »_

 _« La peur de tout ? »_

 _« Pantophobie. »_

 _« C'est pas vrai, ils ont vraiment un nom pour tout, » fit Raphaël en se laissant tomber sur Léo en soupirant bruyamment. La lampe de poche était restée dans les mains d'April, étant donné que le dialogue ne s'effectuait plus de façon circulaire, et elle reposa sa tête sur son bras avec un air pensif._

 _« Tu connais vraiment tous les noms de toutes les peurs Don ? Je sais que t'es un génie, mais tu arrive quand même à m'impressionner, » dit Mikey en lui souriant. Le génie haussa les épaules en rougissant légèrement, et le benjamin reprit : « Hey, est-ce qu'il y a des peurs bizarres ? »_

 _« Oui, » répondit Donnie, « par exemple, il y l'apopathophobie. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Léo, et Don laissa quelques secondes de flottement avant d'annoncer : « La peur de faire caca. »_

 _Les rires bourrus et enthousiastes des garçons rappelèrent à April que ces meilleurs amis n'étaient pas des princesses Disney. Cependant, pour rien au monde elle ne les aurait échangés, et si ça voulait dire qu'elle devait passer la soirée d'Halloween enfermée au fond des égouts avec eux au lieu d'aller faire la fête, ça lui allait très bien._

 _Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passa._

 _La petite bande finit par faire le mur et s'infiltrer dans les rues festives de New York. Maître Splinter ne fut pas content lorsqu'il le découvrit._

* * *

C'était il y avait déjà trois ans, et April n'avait pas repassé un autre Halloween dans les égouts depuis.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette sur la talon de sa chaussure. Il faisait presque nuit maintenant. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Tout en passant une de ses mains dans ses longs cheveux roux, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était lors de cette première sortie d'Halloween qu'elle avait découvert qu'il y avait quelque chose qui effrayait Raph bien plus que les cafards.

* * *

 _C'était la toute première fois que les garçons se retrouvaient dehors alors qu'il y avait autant de monde. C'était la toute première fois qu'ils ressentaient la sensation de faire partie de ce monde, de ne pas être là en tant qu'anomalie._

 _Et contrairement à ce qu'avait prévu Donnie, personne ne fut atteint d'agoraphobie._

 _Comme tout c'était passé de façon un peu précipitée, personne n'était déguisé. Enfin, en tous cas, aux yeux des gens normaux, April ne l'était pas._

 _« Trop cool vos costumes, » lança un passant à l'égard des tortues._

 _« Merci mec ! » s'exclama Mikey avant de se retourner vers ses frères avec des étoiles dans les yeux. « Vous avez vu ? Il m'a parlé ! Et je lui ai répondu ! Et tout était absolument normal ! Si c'est pas trooooop cool, ça ! »_

 _April sourit. Elle était contente que les garçons puissent enfin expérimenter ce que cela faisait que de vivre une vie normale, comme elle._

 _L'euphorie de Mikey était partagée de tous et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le groupe ne se perde dans la foule. April passa la première partie de la soirée en compagnie de Donatello. Ce ne fut que vers minuit qu'ils retrouvèrent les autres._

 _Mikey avait avec lui un sac remplis à ras bord de bonbons (où il avait trouvé le sac ? Aucune idée). Léo avait dans sa main une canette de red bull et apparemment c'était loin d'être sa première (où il avait trouvé cette canette ? Aucune idée ! ), et Raph portait désormais une veste en cuire et des lunettes de soleil (où ? Mais où ? Bon sang!)._

 _Après moult péripéties, April et Raph se retrouvèrent dans une fête. En réalité, ils s'étaient plutôt incrustés dans une fête. April n'avait bu qu'une seule et unique bière, mais elle se sentait déjà saoule et trouva que ce serait une super idée de jouer à la bouteille avec un autre groupe d'adolescents._

 _« Tu verra, c'est amusant ! » avait-elle dit, en toute sincérité._

 _Raph avait déjà vu ce genre de jeux à la télé, dans les films et les séries... Cependant, ni lui, ni April n'imaginaient que la partie allait se transformer en « sept minutes au paradis ». En moins de temps qu'ils ne leur en fallut pour le comprendre, ils se retrouvèrent enfermés dans un placard tous les deux._

 _« C'est quoi cette merde, » maugréa-t-il alors qu'on entendait le loquet être verrouillé de l'autre côté de la porte._

 _La tête légèrement flouée par l'alcool, April laissa son visage s'enfouir entre certains vêtements. Elle ne se sentait pas spécialement à l'étroit, bien que l'endroit ne fut pas très spacieux. Certaines parties de son corps touchaient le corps de la tortue, mais elle était trop occupée à se débattre avec les mentaux qui lui couvraient le visage pour y prêter attention._

 _« C'est pas marrant, ouvrez-nous tout de suite, » cria Raphaël en commençant à taper du poing sur la porte depuis l'intérieur du placard._

 _« Ils t'entendent pas, » fit April avec un ton très calme. Elle avait finalement réussi à mettre à terre les stupides bouts de tissus et les cintres avec, se fichant complètement que ça appartienne à quelqu'un. « Raph, arrête, » dit-elle en sentant l'autre tortue s'agiter de plus en plus._

 _« J'ai besoin d'espace, » grogna la tête chaude, « tu prends toute la place ! »_

 _« Dis tout de suite que j'suis grosse. Je te rappelle c'est toi qui as une carapace... »_

 _Mais Raph ignora la réplique vexée d'April. Il porta sa main à ses sais en dernier recours, mais la jeune fille lui retint le poignet._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! »_

 _« Je veux sortir d'ici ! »_

 _« Arrête, tu vas attirer toute l'attention sur nous, tu ne peux pas défoncer la porte ! Il faut que tu attendes, c'est juste sept minutes, Raph ! »_

 _Le dénommé tourna la tête vers elle. Dans l'obscurité du placard, April ne pouvait pas voir exactement les traits du visage de Raph qui n'avait jamais été aussi proche du sien, mais elle devinait très clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il respirait trop vite, il donnait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer et ne cessait de se tortiller dans tous les sens._

 _« Il faut... Il faut que je sorte d'ici, » répéta-t-il avec un ton plus désespéré._

 _April ne savait pas quoi faire, alors elle fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours en dernier recours. Elle sortit son téléphone et appela Léo. Il ne lui avait pas fallu deux minutes pour les trouver et ouvrir la porte._

 _Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais lorsque la jeune fille vit Raph se jeter dans les bras de son frère aîné, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, elle comprit que ce qu'il venait de vivre avait été pour lui un enfers. Raphaël était trop fier pour le montrer, et il ne cédait pas à la panique aussi facilement que Mikey, mais il était bel et bien claustrophobe. Léo le savait, et c'est pourquoi il était arrivé dans la minute._

* * *

« Vous vous maniez ou quoi ? » grogna April dans son T-phone, fatiguée d'attendre les garçons.

« On se dépêche, on sera là dans quelques minutes, » répondit Donatello.

La jeune fille raccrocha. Les formules de politesses n'étaient même plus nécessaires. Pas avec tous ce qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble.

* * *

 _Ce fut dans l'année de ses 18 ans qu'April changea le plus. Si elle avait dû choisir une période à partir de laquelle tout avait commencé à partir en cacahuète, elle aurait précisément donné le mois d'Octobre. Les problèmes commencèrent à s'entasser de plus en plus. Entre la mort de son père, les problèmes posés par les ennemis des tortues, ses notes qu'elle peinait à maintenir correctes, April ne savait plus où donner de la tête. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle commença à se fatiguer d'être une petite fille sage et que des choses comme l'alcool gagnèrent en intérêt._

 _April ne sut jamais si elle avait influencé les quatre tortues, ou si c'était eux qui l'avaient influencé, mais toujours est-il que leur comportant à eux aussi s'assombrissait._

 _Léo remettait de plus en plus en question les décisions de Splinter, allant même jusqu'à lui répondre effrontément par moment. Mikey était moins plaisantins qu'auparavant, montrant de plus en plus son côté sérieux. Raph se montrait surprotecteur envers tout le monde, y compris April, et même surtout April, et Donatello essayait plus ou moins de faire en sorte que tout le monde garde la tête hors de l'eau._

 _Ça ne marchait pas du tout. Ça ne marchait pas, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'ils se noyaient ensemble. C'était tout ce qui comptait, dans le fond._

 _Donc, lors de ce troisième Halloween, le petit groupe décida de sortir et de faire la fête comme de vrais adolescents. Splinter ne s'y opposa même pas, sachant bien qu'il ne pourrait rien dire pour les faire changer d'avis._

 _Au programme, ils avaient prévu de l'alcool. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils buvaient, mais c'était la première fois que les choses dégénéraient autant._

 _Ils avaient fait ça dans un parc, en plein air, autour d'un petit feu de camps. Histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance, ils avaient commencé la soirée en se racontant quelques histoires d'horreurs, et puis, le temps passant et les bouteilles d'alcool se vidant..._

 _À 21h37, Donatello décide que le feu n'est pas assez intense et l'arrose avec de l'essence (où avait-il dégoté un putain de bidon d'essence ? Non, là, ça devenait surréaliste). Il est à deux doigts de créer un incendie, mais au final, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde est déjà passé à autre chose._

 _21h52, Mikey, Don et Raph se lancent dans une furieuse partie de chat-perché. Sauf que comme ils sont déjà pas mal bourrés, ils n'arrivent jamais à se mettre d'accord sur qui est le chat. Pendant ce temps, April et Léo (qui en avaient marre des autres et de leur bullshit) vont s'acheter leur tout premier paquet de cigarette, parce que « hé,ça te dit qu'on fasse un truc complètement fou et irresponsable ? » (et oui, à l'époque, fumer leur paraissait irresponsable à tous les deux)._

 _22h15, April et Léo essayent de fumer et se foirent complètement._

 _22h16, Donatello apprend à April et Léo comment fumer._

 _22h30, Mikey embrasse une inconnue déguisée en princesse Leia._

 _22h32, Léo sauve la pauvre princesse Leia de cette sangsue de Mikey._

 _22h40, la petite bande se lance dans un jeu à boire avec des cartes à jouer. April est beaucoup trop saoul pour retenir les règles et de toute façon, Léo boit verre sur verre sans même se soucier du jeu._

 _23h02, Raph et Mikey se cachent dans des buissons pour effrayer des passants et en pleurent de rire à chaque fois qu'ils y arrivent. Léo, Donnie et April ont une discussion d'adolescents bourrés qui ne fait absolument aucun sens._

 _Jusque là, c'était plutôt une bonne soirée. Mais ensuite..._

 _« Raphaël, attention ! »_

 _April ne se souvenait même plus comment c'était arrivé exactement. Un accident de saïs... Ils étaient des ninjas, ils ne sortaient jamais sans leurs armes après tout._

 _Ce dont elle se souvenait très bien, en revanche, c'était de l'épaule de Raphaël, complètement ensanglantée, le liquide rouge ruisselant sur sa poitrine._

 _Dans ce genre de moment, tout le monde attendait de Léo qu'il garde la tête froide. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'April se tourna vers lui... Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un d'entre eux saignait. Seulement c'était la première fois que ça arrivait hors mission._

 _Léo était tout simplement horrifié. Lorsqu'il vit la blessure, il s'évanouit quasiment tout de suite, et Donnie dû s'occuper de deux blessés au lieu d'un._

 _Et ce fut comme ça qu'April découvrit que Léo avait peur du sang._

* * *

« Enfin, vous êtes là ! » s'écria April alors que les garçons se montraient finalement. « J'vous attends depuis des plombes, vous me devez un nouveau paquet d'clopes ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Raph lui lançait déjà un nouveau paquet de cigarette à la figure. Elle le rattrapa de justesse et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Pink Elephant, l'une de ses marques de cigarettes favorites.

« J'avais prévu l'coup, » fit la tortue couleur émeraude avec un petit air fier.

« J'apprécie l'attention, mais ce n'était pas la peine de vous mettre en retard pour ça, » répondit April, non sans s'allumer directement une cigarette. Elle tendit le paquet vers Mikey qui en accepta une et expliqua : « Nah, c'était pas que pour toi, Léo voulait tenter sa chance avec la nouvelle caissière du bar tabac. »

Le dénommé secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai pas le temps de me construire une love story quand j'ai déjà trois petits frères terribles à gérer, » dit-il avec un ton solennel.

« Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne nous avais pas sorti quelque chose dans ce genre là, » fit Mikey en lui tirant la langue, « tu sonnes comme Splinter. Tellement sérieux. »

« Léo est marié avec son travail, et son travail est de prendre soin de vous, » murmura April avec un petit sourire en coin, le goût de bonbon de sa cigarette la mettent de bonne humeur.

Raph eut un petit rictus. « Marié avec son travail, ça veut dire marié avec nous, hein ! » Il donna ensuite un petit coup de coude à Léo qui roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

 _« Et toi, Donnie, c'est quoi ta plus grande peur ? »_

 _« Moi ? Oh, moi il y a rien qui m'effraie. »_

 _Halloween de l'année précédente. Don et April étaient seuls, assis sur l'un des toits de New York, se partageant un nombre raisonnable (si tant est qu'il y en est un) de canette de bière. Mikey les avait laissé pour aller à la chasse aux bonbons (oui, il avait 18 ans, et alors ? On ne dit jamais non à des bonbons gratuits!) et quant à Raph et Léo, ils étaient tout simplement resté au repaire, ne préférant pas sortir après l'incident de l'année passée._

 _« Il y a forcément quelque chose qui te fait peur, » insista April._

 _« Non, je suis sérieux, et d'ailleurs, cette famille à de la chance que je n'ai peur de rien. Tu imagines la galère si j'avais peur du sang, ou des aiguilles, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre ? Je n'ai pas peur des insectes, ou des serpents, et j'ai même pas peur de la tête de Mikey. »_

* * *

April continuait à sourire tout en tirant sur sa cigarette rose. Elle regarda Mikey, Raph et Léo qui étaient en train de se taquiner en se lançant des mots d'amours. Ou des piques. Parfois elle était incapable de faire la différence. Puis, ses yeux bleus glissèrent sur la silhouette de Donatello qui se découpait dans la pénombre de la lune. Il avait l'air maussade, et elle savait pourquoi.

« Hey Donnie, » dit-elle soudainement, « tes frères sont en train de s'organiser un mariage, et nous on nous laisse à l'écart. On devrait protester ! »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, le temps que les trois autres adolescents réagissent. Léo et Donnie rougirent légèrement, mais Raph et Mikey étaient, comme d'habitude, très à l'aise avec la tabou de l'inceste et de la polygamie qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes depuis que leurs hormones avaient commencé à se manifester.

« Nah, » fit Mikey, « il y a assez de moi pour tout le monde ! On peut se marier à cinq, comme ça, y'a pas de jaloux ! »

« Ouais, » renchérit Raph, « on laisse personne derrière nous. »

« Ohana veut dire famille ! » s'exclama ensuite Mikey en se jetant sur Donatello avec un geste très mélodramatique. Ce dernier retrouva son sourire et accepta l'étreinte en protestant faiblement « attention, je vais faire tomber les bouteilles d'alcools. »

Et April sourit.

La plus grande peur de Donnie, c'était d'être oublié. De ne pas être aimé.

Elle les connaissait par cœur.

Le noir, l'enfermement, le sang, la solitude... Peu importe de quoi ils avaient peur, April ferait toujours tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour qu'aucuns d'eux ne se sentant mal.

Parce que sa plus grande peur, c'était de perdre l'un d'entre eux.


End file.
